User talk:MatoroFreeze
Talk:Gol and Maia Gol and Maia twins? Ok, I saw the talk page on which.... who ever said on a defunct ND website it said they were twins, but there is clearly an age difference between the 2. And before anyone says:'but dark eco could make you look older', Jak nor Daxtor look older in their dark forms.--MatoroFreeze 12:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_and_Daxter_Wiki:Administrators#Requirements --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Appreciate it, think I'm a bit off of 500 edits though :/ MatoroFreeze 16:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You already have 3 whole days for the second requirement though :3 --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback rights The Help namespace is your friend. http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Rollback_permission --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quotes Random quotes from the game won't work. Maybe something on the case though, like the one on TPL (that article has a quote). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spin-off I guess you could consider it a spin-off. Daxter and Jak X definitely were in example. It's not part of a new trilogy nor of the main one, so it's pretty much alone. It is however entirely canon even though it is not developed by Naughty Dog. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: New threads It's a slightly different version from the Jak 3 one. I wouldn't think too much of it really. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: New wiki I don't suppose you are aware we deleted the fanon wiki and moved all content into this one. The portal is at; Jak and Daxter Wiki:Fanon portal. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Paradox Yup :3 tme travel is confusing lol-- 10:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Model Viewer Go ahead, if you can get high-quality images. No clue on the music. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page delete Only for admins; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Delete. Just gimme a list. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Done. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Facts, real or not? The map included in the TPL case says Gol and Maia's Citadel, so we're keeping it on Maia. And about the amount of years, I've heard 300 a lot and I have no idea where that came from. I guess 500 is fine by me, but I do have to say neither of those sites appear to be actually made by ND, maybe keep it on unknown? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Piggyback guide Not really, no. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 13:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Is this supposed to happen Fixed it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: PSMH on pages I don't think adding a small section won't hurt, but do note the game is not treated as canon. For the rest we'll likely enough not bother adding anything major about the game (mentions on the KGDB page about their involvement would be fine in example) so we'll just keep it to adding bits of content to the current existing pages. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature We have a huge amount of help pages, look around the index. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 13:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you bother staff with this? I'm too busy playing videogames and I bet they are a better help than me anyway, good luck. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Name Change You need to use . And by the way, JakEcoWarrior is such a generic J&D name. Why not stick to MatoroFreeze? At least it's original. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Signiature tests TEST--MatoroFreeze 10:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) TEST--MatoroFreeze----IceWarrior 19:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) TEST--MatoroFreeze - IceWarrior - Beefy 19:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hurrrr I am a durrrrr I do not care what I say I know more than everyone on this page and also you do not send me, it is assumed that the page request information or images ayudade also my information is more certain than those of others ... I do not want to send me more messages, nor do my job as I do not tell you how to make your ok? traducción del español al inglés em and not been rude to you and tell me and post information that is wrong ... if lie does not speak to me more i can't hear you... good bye RE: Stub clean up Hoarding all similar stub pages won't fix anything, content won't increase or improve. Besides it's not really how a wiki works. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you Tim H, but the stubs are killing me. I think we should go with this user, but also keep the stubs. Come to think of it, what ever happened to the walkthroughs? They're much better than mission pages, especially for laggy people in which their internet speed is critically low (like me). Yeah, why did we decided to make mission pages? I find them a waste of time to scroll through. Swordslayer - Talk 09:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It's your issue if stubs bother you, find a better way to deal with it. We're not GameFAQs, if you want walkthroughs go there. Internet speed is also your issue, go take care of it yourself. You don't need to scroll through mission pages, we have them because we are a wiki. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm writing this for an argument that I think we had a long, first I was never rude or arrogant, and if I was arrogant because of my nature, if miingles is bad because I speak Spanish and became the translator for this wikia google , and stab me trying to help, but I do not nesecito help, plus the star hipotecis on night was good, however I was mistaken because in exhibition mode jak x says green sun undoubtedly be more things like that are written in this wiki. goodbyeDarkmakerjak 17:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plot holes Removed, mainly because there were only two real (minor) plot holes which just should have been mentioned in their respective articles (they were). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC)